7
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Seven separate stories for each of the seven Weasley children: COMPLETE
1. Beginning

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **Beginning** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bill stood at the end of the marquee, with the ceremony official to his right, and Ginny and Gabrielle a little ways past him. The venue that had been set up in his backyard was beautiful, with the bouquets white and gold flowers and the long purple carpet that ran right down the middle. But whatever the marquee looked like, it was _nothing_ compared to the beautiful woman that would soon be his bride.

Fleur Delacour walked, almost floated, down the aisle on her father's arm. Everyone in the golden chairs stood, Molly Weasley crying, yet Bill only had eyes for Fleur. She wore a simple dress that only made her beauty emanate even further. She was positively beaming as her father let her go, to resume his seat. He took her hands, and the ceremony began.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…_"

* * *

_"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle to be your wife, for as long as you both shall live?"_

"I do." Bill said the words with confidence, seeing, out of the corner of his eye, both his and his bride's mothers crying silently into scraps of lace.

"Do you, Fleur Isabelle, take William Arthur to be your husband, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the official.

Fleur was beaming, and Bill saw a tear sliding down her cheek. He moved a hand forward to wipe it away, and she blushed. She nodded softly, saying, "I do."

"_Then I declare you bonded for life. You may now kiss your bride." _Bill wrapped his arms around his wife, and they kissed.

It may have been several minutes, or several sunlit days; Bill was unsure. All he did know, however, was that when they broke apart, Fleur was crying, and he himself was fighting back tears.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley!" declared the ceremony official, and he waved the wand over the heads of the newly married couple, and a shower of golden stars fell upon their heads. The golden balloons near Bill and Fleur burst, tiny golden bells and birds of paradise appeared, and the newlyweds made their way down the purple carpet, hand in hand.

This was, reflected Bill as applause erupted all around them, the beginning of his new life. He forgot that a war was currently raging. He forgot all the unpleasantness of the world. Nothing would ruin this moment for him. No one would ruin the life that he and his wife would now embark upon. The beginning, he thought, was a very beautiful thing.

* * *

A/N: This story was written for The Magic Number Competition on the HPFC forum. This is for Bill, using the prompt 'beginning.' All reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	2. Quidditch Final

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **Quidditch Final** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was that time of year, once again. Charlie made his way across the grounds, headed towards the changing rooms. _This is your last chance,_ he thought to himself. _M____ake it_ count!

He pulled on his Gryffindor Quidditch robes for the last time, and sat down on a bench, though he was too nervous to stay still. His teammates sat around him, though they were perceptibly calmer than he was. Once everyone had their robes on, he cleared his throat.

"Well," he started tersely. "This is our last chance - my last chance - to win this Cup! If we let Slytherin take this-" He sighed and run a shaking hand through his red hair. "Bottom line: We need this. I need this. Gryffindor needs this. Don't. Let. Me. Down. I believe in each and every one of you. If I didn't, you wouldn't be here. Teamwork is more important now than ever. I can't win this match on my own, and neither can you. Not alone. We're a team, and we're going to work like one." A few players nodded, others just looked sick.

"Well, it's time. Let's go." He shouldered his broom, and the rest of the team followed suit. He led them out to the center of the pitch, where Madam Hooch stood waiting with the Slytherin team. Hissing and boos broke out at their arrival on the pitch, but they were droned out, by far, by the cheers and whoops of the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had all seemed to side with Gryffindor.

"Captains, shake hands." Charlie shook, or for better words attempted to break, the hand of the Slytherin captain. His mind was buzzing. He couldn't let his team down, not now! He must catch that Snitch! It's the only way.

Charlie barely heard the whistle blow, and before he knew it, everyone else was off the ground. He zoomed upward, scouring the skies for a glint of gold.

_He saw it!_ It must have been a record, but he mustn't go for it now, or they would win the match, but lose the Cup; he would not let that happen. He had to wait until his Chasers scored twenty points. It wasn't much in itself, but no one (especially his brothers) would ever let him off if he slipped up like that.

A diversion? It was the only way. He shot off towards the Slytherin end, and, just as he expected, the Slytherin Seeker was right on his tail. He repeatedly glanced behind him, not watching the opposing Seeker, as he seemed to, but watching the Golden Snitch. As he spun his broom around in midair, to great hissing from that House of Snakes, he assured the general area of the Snitch, and smirked at Slytherin's Seeker. Gryffindor had just scored a goal, owing to the immense cheers from both the large mass of Gryffindor supporters and from the commentator, who happened to be a Gryffindor, himself.

_Just one more,_ he thought. He could wait that long. But could he hold off the opposition from sighting the Snitch? No.

He flew straight upward, towards the heavens. And his rival, refusing to miss this 'golden opportunity' flew after him, deciding to mark Charlie, rather than make an attempt to find the Snitch.

But Charlie was one step ahead of him. He still knew where the Golden Snitch hovered, directly above the half-pitch line.

And another eruption from the Gryffindor end. They had the twenty points they needed. Now it was his time. He turned around, flying at full speed towards the flying little golden ball. He'd reached the mid-mark, with the other Seeker right on his tail. He groped in midair-

"YES!" he yelled, descending to the ground, where the mass of cheering students had already congregated. He hopped off his broom, and flat-out ran to where Professor Dumbledore stood, the shining Quidditch Cup in his hands. Professor McGonagall was standing next to the headmaster, tears pouring down her cheeks. As Charlie reached them, the Cup was pressed into his hand, while the hands of admirers patted his back. McGonagall pulled Charlie into a spine-breaking hug. The rest of his team closed in around him, walking with him back to the changing rooms, each wanting to touch a part of the Cup. They had worked _so _hard for this! He had done it! They had done it!

He faintly heard someone say something about a party in the common room. As he pulled off his Quidditch robes, pulling on his black ones, he wondered how this day could possibly have been any better.

* * *

A/N: This was using the prompt Quidditch Final, again for the Magic Number. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! *hugs*


	3. Dead Line

A/N: Like the other chapters in this story, this was entered in The Magic Number on HPFC. This specific chapter pertains to my interpretation of George's view on the Battle of Hogwarts, and the death of his twin. :*(. Please review!

* * *

"George," Angelina pulled him by the arm, closer to her. "There's something you need to see." She looked as though she was trying very hard not to cry. George was nervous. He followed her into the Great Hall, and what he saw almost made his heart stop.

Angelina wrapped an arm around his waist, and they walked up to where nearly fifty bodies lay on the floor. So many had lost their lives 'for the greater good.' George's eyes were drawn by a number of red-haired people. What was going on? Had- no. It couldn't be.

His mother saw him coming toward his family, a confused look upon his face. She pulled herself up, and stood, arms wide and face tear-stained. He kept walking to her outstretched arms; he so wanted to just curl up in her lap and fall asleep, then to wake from this terrible nightmare and have her soothing words to calm him. As the rest of the Weasleys noticed George, they turned, and with their shifting positions, he could see the body around which they crowded.

"No!" _Not Fred, _he thought furiously. _It can't be. This isn't right, this isn't happening. It can't be happening. Fred! _George's composure had failed him, and he found himself enveloped in the warm arms of his mother, tears rolling down his cheeks, fast. He fell to his knees, and pulled himself towards his brother.

* * *

Several seconds passed, minutes...Reality had sunk in, just barely. Fred. His partner, his other half. Gone forever. But this was the truth of war: All those brave souls, fighting till the end, leaving the survivors with only mere memories. But those memories seemed like nothing now; as though one was trying to keep water in cupped hands - but they couldn't escape him, not when this was all that he had left.

* * *

2-1=0.5


	4. Angel

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **Angel** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I've heard that before, _Ginny thought to herself. Auntie Muriel made a spur-of-the-moment decision to visit the Burrow. For a week. _Even mum can't stand her._ But at least Fred and George would assure that she wouldn't want to return any time soon. _Call me angel! Here's your angel._ Ginny dashed up to Fred and George's room, knocked and entered.

What she found behind the door appeared to be a hazardous waste facility, with her brothers in the midst of it. _Why does this not surprise me?_

"Fred! George! I need your help." Though Ginny rarely asked for the help of her brothers, desperate times called for desperate measures. Plus, she would rather ask Fred and George for help than, say, Percy or Ron.

George stood up, wiping his hands on his legs, and turning to face Ginny. "How can we be of service?" George asked, making a curtsy and chuckling.

"Shut it," Ginny said. "Muriel's coming over." Fred, who had been standing on his bed, his head ducked to avoid contact with the ceiling while he was doing who-knows-what, gave a start. His head hit the ceiling with such force that it left a dent. George hastily waved his wand, and the ceiling evened out again.

"_Muriel's coming?_" Fred asked, massaging his head. "How do you know?"

"I've just overheard mum talking about it, downstairs. Now are you going to help me or not?"Ginny put her hands on her hips, and fixed the boys with a piercing stare.

"What exactly is it you need from us?" asked George, in a would-be innocent voice; however, no one who knew George Weasley could ever be convinced for a second that he could ever pass as innocent. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You already know." It wasn't a question, so the twins didn't bother to affirm it. "What are you planning?"

"How do you know we're planning anything?" Fred asked. Ginny just looked at him. "Oh, all right. But you can't tell anyone. Especially not Muriel or Percy."

* * *

Ginny, who had seen many of Fred and George's pranks throughout the years, had to admit that this one was quite disappointing, especially by their standards. But she had no other option than to let it go on. She certainly couldn't bear it if Muriel left the Burrow unscathed.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Muriel's stay had been quite unceremonious. It was the last night of her stay, and she (not to mention Molly, Arthur, and Percy) seemed quite unsettled about something. She seemed to wonder how it could ever happen that she would be able to finally escape a trip to the Burrow, and make it in one piece. One un-shattered, sane piece.

But of course, the Weasley twins couldn't let her go, not like that.

And neither could the precious, little _angel_, Ginny.


	5. When I Grow Up

**A/N: **Written for the Magic Number Competition on HPFC. Written for Ron, using the prompt 'When I Grow Up.' Sorry its so short... :)

* * *

They always ask you 'What do you want to be when you grow up?' and then you give some cliche answer, like 'Minister of Magic' or 'a Hogwarts professor.' As for me, I want to be different. I want to be _me_. I don't want to live in the shadow of my brothers for the rest of my life. I want to make a difference in the world, and in my family. I just want to make my parents proud, and, whatever I may say to the contrary, I want to be better than my brothers at something. I don't want to follow in my brothers' footsteps. I don't want to work for Gringott's, or handle dragons, or be the Minstry's pet.

I lay here in bed, curtains of my four-poster drawn aound me, lost in my thoughts.

The mirror. Did it tell the future? Harry saw his family, though, but that can't necessarily mean that it'd never happen. Does it?


	6. Rescue Operation

_"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

_"You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking...I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"_

No! Fred!

Percy couldn't believe his eyes. Fred cannot be- No! It must be some mistake, some trick, or maybe a joke...Yes, that would have to be it. There would be no possible way that his brother, Fred Weasley could be dead. He, Percy, could barely fathom the idea. It had to be some sort of practical joke. Fred would jump up, and George would pop out from behind the wall and they would both yell "Gotcha!"

So Percy waited. But nothing happened. Dust swirled. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, and still the prank went unannounced. Then, the grim thought - the thought that should have never crossed Percy's sane mind - came up.

_What if it wasn't a joke? I had this perfect opportunity to reunite our family, and there I go again, blowing everything. I'd failed my rescue mission. How would my family ever forgive me? Would they? Or would they just go on, blaming me forever for the death of my brother? But whatever blame they placed upon me, it would be nothing, _nothing, _compared to the blame I was putting on myself... Failed rescue mission... Broken forever... No going back..._

But this, this is where the rescue operation can begin anew, where I can strive forevermore to find solace with my family.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, a drabble for the Magic Number Competition! From Percy's POV after Fred's death. Using prompt Rescue Operation.


	7. Not That Kind Of Party

**A/N:** The final segment of my entry to the Magic Number competition! Fred, using the prompt Not That Kind Of Party. Enjoy!

* * *

"Fred! Come on! I'm going to be late!" Percy thundered down the stairs, banging on the door of the twins' bedroom.

"Why do you want me to come along to your dumb 'party' anyway? I mean, really Perce, who's party would you go to?" Fred said as he poked his head out of his room.

"Well..." said Percy, clearly trying to avoid telling Fred something, "It's not so much a party as it is a...ummm...meeting."

"I'll pass," Fred said. "Again, I ask: _Why _do you want me to come along anyway?"

"Well, if you _must _know, Mum's making me drag you along. Honestly, I'd be perfectly happy if you just stayed home. I don't want you to ruin this for me."

"So...I guess I'm not going then," Fred remarked.

"I suppose not. However, we need to come up with a way to ensure that mum won't find out that you're not going. Between you and me, it's not _that_ kind of party. Actually, its a meeting that aids young witches and wizards in becoming better role models." Percy gave Fred a meaningful look, as though throughly understanding that Fred would have been utterly miserable at any meeting with such goals.

"Thanks Perce," said Fred, clapping his elder brother on the back. "I'll tell her something...You'd better go, you don't want to miss your _party._" Fred gave a little smirk, slowly closing the door.

Percy sighed, and continued down the stairs, and out the door. Fred, he reflected, wasn't all that bad. Not in the long-run, at least.

* * *

**A/N:**So I originally wanted to go out with a bang here, but I was in a bit of a time constraint. Hope it doesn't show too much. A little view of a perk in the relationship of Percy and Fred. :) Review please!


End file.
